According to requirements of system evolution requirement specification of third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution/System Architecture Evolution (LTE/SAE), a communication system needs to support normal service functions when a user uses a static Internet Protocol (IP) address, especially needs to support data interactions when the user connects to a Private Packet Data Network (PDN) with an IP bearer. However, at present, there is no solution for supporting addressing by the user static IP address in the 3GPP LTE/SAE system.